Awakening from the dream
by C-chan06
Summary: After that fated game Battler had with Beatrice, Battler is now back at his real world, facing his real life and the future ahead him. But, it seems that incident hadn't left him and has haunted him. Will he ever have the happy future he wishes for?


Notes:

Preferably, open this first before moving on: .com/watch?v=lg5Fw0B3tCU

While reading this piece, I suggest you open the link in another tab. Similar when you read the visual novels, this piece has music to spare. The song is Thanks for All People.

Although I would like to add more tracks in each scene, it''ll rather look confusing.

This piece may be boring for people who wants action and suspense. because, both aren't present in this piece. It focuses more on characterization and more of a relaxed type.

* * *

"Ooowwwwwooooaaahhhhhh!" I let out a big yawn, resting my head on the bus' window and gazing at the people passing by.

The bus moved forward with a slow pace because of the traffic. For people used in city life, it's normal, as if it's part of their daily lives. Me, I don't like it a bit. I just want to get out from this torture chamber, but, it'll take me more time to walk on feet to reach my destination. I got to admit it; buses **are **convenient for the human society.

What I'm actually worried about is when traffic ends. With the traffic ongoing, the bus would surely move slowly but once the bus is free from the struggles of traffic…

I shivered at the thought.

Honestly, I dislike any form of transportation. Buses, airplanes, boats and cars. Brrrr… Hey, hey don't think I'm a scaredy-cat or something. I just don't like them. I have gone through a lot of troubles more terrifying than the horrors of vehicles. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'll tell you. Be sure not to assume me as a person out of his mind, because it really happened!

I had a battle against a witch.

I'm not crazy. It's not a made up story. Actually, it's a serious incident that will never leave my memory as long as I live.

First of all, I'm Ushiromiya Battler. Red-haired, tall, and handsome… Ihihi… I'm quite friendly and… Okay, okay... I kinda fear shaky rides. End about myself, now, for my one of a kind experience against Beatrice, the Golden Witch.

It's exciting to talk about it, although I would rather keep it for myself. Witches do not exist. I know that, so does everyone else. Telling someone like this would make me look like a fool.

Maybe I'm just using that reason to avoid sharing it to others. It's a sad tale kept between me and Beatrice. But, I'll tell you… About the witch I fought… The Golden and Endless Witch, Beatrice.

I once met her at that fated day of October 1986. It was a game she created for the both of us to make each other submit to the other. It wasn't easy playing with her. She's fickle, tricky, and a troll. About our game? I deny her existence and she proves to me that witches and magic exist with the use of illusions. It was a battle of wits were I must create theories, even the most absurd ones as long as it's a possibility, how the murders that occurred in Rokkenjima by human means while she, Beatrice, uses her magic and colored truths to confirm her side.

It's a game of torture. Because, while the game continues, my family dies over and over again, suffering from emotional and physical struggles. As long as I can't reach the truth, my family's anguish will continue.

What was tough is slowly realizing that one of them may be the culprit.

It only did not hurt me. It only did not hurt the real victims. It also tormented Beatrice. Because she just wanted to rest in peace.

And… I finally reached the truth. After all those riddles and questions, I knew it all. The truth behind Beatrice… The real murderer... Tsk...

She created that game not to make fun of me and my family. She created that game… For me to realize a lot of things.

Whodunit. Howdunit. And Whydunit, the most painful part. The strong reason why everything turned out awful.

I tried forgetting about it, because it was really, really painful. But it's hard.

Everything… is just a dream. If I return to that dreadful dream, it'll kill me again and again. I should get over with it. Yeah, I should think no more about it and return back to my normal and ordinary life. Because right now, there's a new future ahead of me. This isn't purgatory or Rokkenjima; it's reality.

I stepped out the bus and walked a few streets, remembering the childhood memories I'd spent there. Remembering them sure is fun, at the same time, embarrassing. I'm a guy who plays with his words. Ihihi… I'm still familiar with some of my corny lines. Suddenly, I felt humiliated to myself.

I finally reached home.

I excitedly opened the door wide open and my little sister welcomed me with a big hug. "Battleeerrrr!" she squealed in delight.

"Angeeeee!" I laughed and took her up in the air, swinging her around. Then, I placed her over my shoulders. She giggled. Boy, do I miss her. She's still cute as ever.

What I missed more was that smile of hers.

Back to that world, she didn't smile as wide as this. She was the older Ange at that world. The Ange of 1998. She was serious and strict, very different from the little Ange I knew. She couldn't display happiness at that world, because in that fragment, my family died and I disappeared. She became lonely and sad, and continued to wait for our return. But, we didn't come back. We never came back. Since then, she suffered a lot. Happiness did came, because of a couple of friends she created, but they only accompanied her for awhile.

"Brother! Brother! What's inside your big bag?" Ange looked curiously at my backpack.

"Now that you've asked about it, there's an awesome present inside that biiiiggggg bag! And it's for you you!"

"Really? I want to see it! I want to see it!"

Ange began unzipping the bag, with her still on my shoulders. "Oi, Ange, you might fall. Let me put you down first," I said, putting her down. I was about to get the present from the bag when a basketball hit my head!

"Who the hell did that?"

"I didn't," the bastard spoke up.

"I'll get you for that!" I ran towards the living room, which was straight ahead, and saw my old man. He was hiding behind the television set.

"As if I won't see you!" I went towards him and a wrestling match began. I pushed his annoying face at the ground while he pulled my hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Let go of me!"

"Who started all of this?"

"YOU!"

"Oh."

We were still wrestling around when Kyrie appeared and stared at us. We stopped what we were doing and fixed ourselves.

"What a welcome present you got, Battler." Kyrie said, giggling. Ange came, trying to pull my bag.

"O-nii-chan! My gift!" she was frowning a bit. She must have been furious when I left her awhile ago.

"Okay!" I stood up, heading towards my bag and took out a plastic bag from it. I gave it to Ange and she opened the plastic bag. Ange's eyes widen as she took held the flute. She carefully placed the mouthpiece on her lips and blew hard, rocking the whole house!

I laughed out loud. It was a laugh I hadn't had for awhile. The bastard laughed as well and later on, we were all laughing our heart out.

This'll be one of my greatest memories ever. I missed the time when we all did this together. Ahehe… Sorry if I'm getting too emotional again. Don't blame me. That experience had traumatized me, and this, seeing them happy altogether, is the cure.

Ange slept peacefully, her head on my lap, hugging the flute she received. I caressed her hair gently careful not to wake her up. Kyrie served hot tea for the both of us. All day, we had been having fun trying to teach Ange how to play the flute. The bastard even got late for work because of his confidence to show his skills using the flute. Hah, Ange never lent the flute to him. I even had a fight with him about the right notes of "Doe a deer". The guy doesn't even know where 'do' is. Can you believe it? I didn't either. In the end, Kyrie was able to teach Ange the correct notes.

It sure wasn't a quiet day. Ange kept playing the wrong notes that almost wrecked my eardrum. It even gave Kyrie a headache.

At last, everything relaxed a bit. Ange slept and the bastard went out for work.

"Kyrie, sorry I destroyed your almost peaceful morning," I grinned sheepishly.

"Whenever you're here, the surroundings get a bit lively. Ange had been excited all night."

"Hahaha. Really? Ange's really a sweet girl. In my place, the girls that come over for a visit aren't as cute as my little sis."

I have been living at a simple apartment just near my school. I decided to live alone. Not because of another fight I had with my old man. It's more of an 'independent' stage. I figured out that I need to start being responsible so it'll be much easier when I reach college. I even participated in different kinds of jobs so I can buy anything I want with my own money.

Kyrie smiled.

"Ihihi. At least it isn't boring unlike when you're alone with that bastard. Why did you ever choose my old man instead of those good-looking and sensible guys? I don't understand at -" I stopped.

I had always wondered why Kyrie picked that guy. I remember. Yeah, I remember it. Kyrie loved my dad so much, perhaps too much, that she could even kill for him.

I gulped my tea and swallowed two cookies Kyrie had served. I felt awkward…

"What's the matter Battler? You're pale."

"I think some of the cookies got stuck in my throat. Ihihi.."

"Very well then," Kyrie placed her cup down, "Now, let's talk more about you. Battler-kun, how are your exams?"

"The usual," I answered lazily.

"The college exams, I mean."

"…"

"Not doing well?"

"Uhhh… I guess so," I replied embarrassingly.

It's not like I'm dumb. I get disappointing grades at times, which happens whenever I get lazy. I'm proud to say that I can get perfect score, but… This time…. I wasn't focusing at my college exams. I just took it, answered it without even looking at the question sheets, and waited until my exam is checked… I didn't care.

Maybe I wasn't ready to face that kind of life.

"Battler?"

"Oh, uh yes?"

"What course are you planning to take?"

"Uhhh… Actually.. About that.. I'm not sure about the courses I picked. I just followed what the teachers advised to me.. I mean.. I have no plans what to take."

Kyrie looked at me with those eyes of hers. Watch out! Whenever Kyrie starts to stare you with those curious eyes of hers, she's deep in thought. That's why Kyrie's cool. She uses her head right and uses if fast. No wonder I can't beat her in any intellectual game because, she can see right through you.

"Hmmm… That _is_ a problem Battler."

"Sort of…"

"So, I was thinking of an idea. What if you invite your cousins over here?"

"What for?"

"To help you find the right course for you. It will not only be helpful for you, as well as to them. Jessica is the same age as you, and certainly, she'll be choosing her course sooner or later. This would be a good opportunity for her to find what she truly wants. And, Jessica knows you very well. She'll be a big help for you.

"George is a young adult and surely, he has some tips for you. I suggest Maria and Ange to come along too. They'll change the mood once it gets a bit awkward. And, Ange misses her cousins very much. "

"Woah.. That's an awesome idea Kyrie! Where do you get those ideas? Maybe they can lend me hand a hand at this stuff.."

This could be a start. A new future ahead of me. My family is here, my cousins will be here. What could I ever wish for? I'm now free from that cage. I can now be with everyone I love.

* * *

Next chapter: Reunion


End file.
